


Remember, Remember

by Anra7777



Series: It's Okay for Demyx to Have Feelings Darn it Verse [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But AO3 still refuses to acknowledge it as a tag, Demyx has feelings, F/M, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is the seventh time I've used the "Demyx has feelings" tag, Time Shenanigans, Why?, Will be dark in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anra7777/pseuds/Anra7777
Summary: Sometimes, Luxu remembered.It had come as a shock: the first time he’d been touching the Master when they’d rewound time, and he’d seen for himself how everything and everyone went silently backwards in speeded up motion.Or,How Luxu remembered what he did.





	1. Chapter 1

Remember, Remember

Sometimes, Luxu remembered.

It had come as a shock: the first time he’d been touching the Master when they’d rewound time, and he’d seen for himself how everything and everyone went silently backwards in speeded up motion. The Master had returned time to normal to just before Ira had unwittingly triggered the explosion that had killed him, and nonchalantly moved the chemicals out of the way before Ira could touch them. 

The skin of the Master’s wrist was warm where Luxu held it, and the Master, feeling the tug of someone attached to them, turned toward Luxu, puzzled. 

By all rights, at this point in time, Luxu should have been just entering the clock tower, not here in the Master’s study.

In the original timeline, Luxu had been knocked over by the aftershocks of the explosion. When he’d picked himself up, he’d rushed up the stairs, frantic to make sure that the Master was okay. 

When he’d entered the study, he’d found Ira, mangled almost beyond recognition, and the Master, seemingly having just arrived as well, walking toward the body. 

He’d grabbed the Master’s bare wrist as they had reached out to Ira, preventing them from fruitlessly trying to check Ira’s pulse. The Master had muttered to him, “At least it wasn’t you, _ this time_, Luxu,” before starting to rewind time. 

And here Luxu was, _ not _ at the bottom of the clock tower, and very much remembering the explosion that would no longer take place. 

The Master had been intrigued and decided to experiment. They quickly found that Luxu remembered the different timelines only when Luxu was touching the Master directly when they used their time travel powers and that he remembered those alternate timelines _ forever_. No amount of time rewinding would get rid of those memories. The only way he stopped remembering is when the Master returned to a time period before Luxu ever experienced the time rewind, but eventually the memories would always return at the appropriate date.

Say, for example, the Master rewound time with Luxu touching them on 2/9. Then, the Master would rewind time to 2/8, while Luxu wasn’t touching them. Luxu would indeed forget the alternate timeline, that is, until 2/9 when the memories would come rushing back, unlocking themselves in his mind like a puzzle box that had finally been opened. 

It only worked when they touched skin to skin, so the Master had started insisting that Luxu wear the same coat and gloves as the Master. Only once Luxu had been bundled into said coat and gloves, did the Master realize that the same problem existed with the other apprentices. Rather than make them all wear the same black coat and gloves—“That would be too confusing!!”—the Master gave the apprentices their own outfits, even going so far as to insist they wear masks to prevent accidents. 

Luxu didn’t mind not getting a personalized outfit; he got to look the same as the Master, after all. Besides, the Master had _ worn _ this coat and these gloves at some point. He wasn’t sure what his jealousy might make him do if the others had been allowed to wear the Master’s clothes. 

Apparently, when the Master had first arrived in Daybreak Town, they’d discovered that the closet and bureau in the bedroom they’d stumbled into was full of a few sets of coats, gloves, and other necessities, identical to that which the Master had already magically been wearing. One half of the Master chalked it up to Kingdom Hearts and decided not to look the gift horse in the mouth, the other half of the Master was always uneasy about the matter, and wanted to give _ all _ the clothes to Luxu. The first half put their foot down, exclaiming, “There’s no way we’re giving away all our underwear, pervert!” They scolded themself. Luxu wouldn’t have minded. No, really… If he was disappointed that the first half won the argument, well…

The two halves of the Master were a little strange. Usually one personality was in control, while the other just observed within their mind, making comments that only the forefront personality could hear. But, in order to respond, the controlling personality would need to speak out loud. It led to some bizarre behavior by the Master, to anyone looking at the situation without knowing what was going on. Not to mention, the personalities would switch places whenever they felt like it. You could be conversing with a happy-go-lucky Master one moment, a depressed Master the next, without knowing why they switched in the first place. 

Sometimes, one personality would get bored or tired of the conversation and fall asleep within their mind. When _ that _happened, the Master would physically change, turning either completely male or completely female, depending on the controlling personality. 

The apprentices all had extreme reactions the first time they’d witnessed this. Ira had given a stern warning that he was taking the “thief” into custody, Aced had charged at the “intruder,” Invi had asked politely if they were a new apprentice, Gula had offered tea, and Ava had rushed off to find the Master. 

Luxu… Luxu had found himself even more attracted. It turned out that it didn’t matter to Luxu whether the Master was male, female, or both. Luxu just wanted the Master. 

Too bad the Master didn’t feel the same.

One night, when the other apprentices had returned home, Luxu returned to the clock tower to pick up a forgotten notebook, when he saw it: two figures stood, one hand each holding a key of the x-blade, dressed in identical coats, kissing. Luxu had ducked behind the wall and stayed still, recognizing the figures as the Master, although he’d never seen them both at once before. 

He endured listening to the kissing noises for several minutes, wanting to burst in and be a part of it, wanting to slink away and save himself the torture of hearing what he couldn’t have. Eventually, the blonde female half of the Master pushed the brunet male half away.

“Danny,” she said sadly, the one word conveying the frustration of countless conversations they’d had before. Luxu allowed himself to slightly peek into the room. 

The male Master used his free hand to tug her into his grasp. “Emma, I _ can’t_. I love you, but I just can’t. I’m just a normal, straight guy. Stop asking me to accept us like this.” He paused, hoping for some reaction, but she remained silent, stiff. “I don’t know why we’re like this, but I’ll figure it out, I promise. I’ll get us back to normal someday. And we can be together again then.”

“...” Luxu could see the female Master clench her jaw, her lowered gaze flickering with something akin to despair. The male Master didn’t notice. 

The female Master removed her hand from the x-blade and it vanished, along with the male Master. Where the female Master had stood, was now the regular Master Luxu saw everyday. 

Luxu snuck away, deciding his notebook wasn’t that important after all, and wondering whether there was a way he’d be able to remember this conversation. 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if my understanding of Back Cover is correct, Luxu doesn’t have a Keyblade until the day he leaves. Well, scr*w that.

Remember, Remember

The next day, Luxu couldn’t find the Master, despite it being time for his lesson. He weaved his way through the complicated corridors and floors of the tower, checking each room, only to find it empty.

When he reached the Master’s room, he knocked, and a brusque “come in,” let him know he’d finally found the missing object of his affections.

He opened the door to find the male Master sitting on the floor, examining a large black box. He tried opening it, rattling it when it didn’t budge, before finally just banging on it with his fist.

“What are you doing, Master?” Luxu cautiously asked. 

“You see this box, right? It belongs to… other me. But she won’t tell me what’s in it and refuses to let me use the x-blade to open it.” 

Luxu summoned his Keyblade. “I’ll open it for you, Master, if you’d be willing to do me a favor.”

“What favor?” The Master asked irritably. But this Master was always a little hostile toward him, perhaps upset with how his other half seemed to favor Luxu. 

“Rewind time for me twenty-four hours,” Luxu gestured in explanation.

“Deal,” the (temporary) man grunted. “And don’t let Em… _ her _ know we opened this thing, okay?” 

Luxu nodded, and raised his Keyblade in the unlocking position. When the usual glow faded, Luxu looked over the Master’s shoulder as he opened the box. 

They both looked inside.

“...What the hell is _ that_?” Was all the Master managed.

Luxu tried to speak, but couldn’t get any words past his throat. He cleared it, and tried again.

“A… monster?”

“No shit, Herlock,” the Master replied. 

“????” Luxu was confused, not understanding the reference.

“Never mind.” 

Whatever it was, it was looking back. Well, there weren’t any discernible eyes on the thing, but still. The only visible facial feature was a jagged mouth that at first Luxu mistook for a nose, hidden inside a zippered… cover? Bodysuit? It had a strange emblem on its head, some sort of cross with a reversed half heart. 

One spindly arm touched the side of the box, as though it were planning to hoist itself up and out. 

“Oh, no, you don’t.” The Master slammed the lid back down. The lid caught on the creature’s limb, but it made no noise of pain as it slitheringly pulled it back inside. 

The lid automatically locked once closed, and the two men stared at the box in silence for a few minutes. 

“What on Eårth…?” The Master finally murmured. “I’ve seen her sometimes, you know, caress or lie on top of or hug this box, as though it contained the most precious thing in the world… worlds. Sometimes, I really think I don’t understand her anymore.” 

Luxu just tilted his head pensively. It would take him a thousand years to understand what was inside the box, and once he did, he would guess at the truth behind it. The male Master, on the other hand, would never know. Could never be allowed to know. 

Finally, Luxu turned to the Master. “So, about the time rewind…” 

“Yes, yes. You held up your end of the bargain. I’ll hold up mine. But let’s not do it here. I don’t want her guessing at what we’ve been doing.” 

Normally, when the Master rewound time, their body would automatically move backward through the motions just like everyone else. Sure, whatever state the Master was in at the beginning of the rewind would stay—if they were dirty, they’d remain dirty, if they were injured, they’d remain injured—but they’d still physically move into the space they’d occupied before.

When rewinding time while touching Luxu, however, both Master and apprentice would remain in the same physical location as though anchored. Luxu being in the Master’s room would certainly be suspicious as the Master’s female half would surely wake up during the rewind. 

They relocated to the study, and Luxu took off a glove and held out his hand. The Master took off his glove and squeezed Luxu’s hand in a firm, I-have-something-to-prove grasp. Luxu saw the Master melt back into their usual form as time unwound around them. 

Once the Master had judged a full twenty-four hours had passed, they stopped the rewind.

“There you go,” the Master said. They tilted their head, listening. “No, I promised Luxu—. He asked for—. I don’t know ‘why,’ I didn’t—. Will you stop interrupting—. I agreed because—. No, I won’t tell you, it’s a secret among men!... No, we did not have s—. ‘Why not?’?! ‘Why not?’?! You know perfectly well why not!” In a fit of rage, the male Master buried himself inside their conscience, leaving Luxu to the mercies of the female Master’s curiosity. 

“So! Luxu, why did you want to rewind time?” Luxu fidgeted under the Master’s friendly, but intense stare. 

“There was… a conversation I wanted to remember no matter what.”

“Oooh?” Luxu inwardly cursed, as that only provoked the Master’s gossipy heart.

“It’s a secret.” He spat out.

“Ooh! Do you have someone you li~ke~?” The Master sing-sang. 

“It’s none of your business.” 

“Aw, can’t I help you? I’m a girl, I can give advice about girls. Unless it’s a guy, in which case Danny… er, I don’t know that he’d be much help. But I’m sure I could still help somehow!” She chirped. 

“What if it were you?” He asked sourly.

She laughed lightheartedly and ruffled his hair. “It can’t be me. I’m already married!” 

“...What?”

“To Danny. Didn’t you know? I could have sworn I mentioned it at some point… unless I rewound time and the conversation never happened…?” She frowned in contemplation, crossing her arms as though it would help her think better. 

The words “have you ever considered adding someone else to your relationship” longed to burst forth, but he held them back by the skin of his teeth. It was clear that getting anywhere with the Master was going to be extremely difficult. 

“If it’s Danny you’re interested in, you should probably give up. He’s not interested in guys, and I wouldn’t be willing to share.” She gave a toothy grin. “I know I teased him about it, but I would really be unhappy if the two of you got together.” She pouted, trying and failing, for a menacing look. 

“Not even if I was interested in both of you?” He felt it safe enough to give a teasing smirk. 

“‘Not even if I _ were _ interested,’ subjunctive, contrary to fact,” she corrected absentmindedly. He didn’t bother to explain that it _ wasn’t _ contrary to fact. 

“Oh, oops. Danny’s always telling me I need to stop correcting people’s grammar. Frankly, I think the only way I could break the habit completely is if I lost all my memories.” She gave a nervous laugh. “Aaaanyway, I’d be flattered, but I’d have to say, ‘no.’ I don’t think Danny would be interested in any threesomes, either. So… who is it really?” 

Luxu simply sighed, and refused to answer, no matter how the Master tried to wheedle the information out of him. 

  
  
  


*****************************************************

Is my world building consistent? Sort of, I guess. I mean, all the Eårth songs are exactly the same to Earth ones, and a phone is still a “phone,” but all the references have been slightly changed. But it’s fun that way, I guess?


End file.
